


Paura

by WhiteHairedBoy



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Experimental Style, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Story within a Story
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHairedBoy/pseuds/WhiteHairedBoy
Summary: Rassicurami allora un'ultima volta di quel che avverrà, mostrami il futuro, che è precluso ai mortali ma chiaro agli occhi degli dei. Nei poemi non sarà dunque narrata l'angoscia che riempì il mio cuore quando Patroclo corse da me, singhiozzando, alla luce delle bianche stelle? Non si saprà delle dolci parole con cui lo pregai di cambiare idea, per quanto egli fosse irremovibile - il malvagio suggerimento dello scaltro Odissea aveva già messo radici nei suoi pensieri - e quanto io stesso fossi prossimo al pianto, mosso dalle sue lacrime e dal presentimento di un crudele destino?
Relationships: Achilles & Thetis, Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)





	Paura

«Cantami o musa  
L'ira funesta del Pelide Achille,  
rovinosa, che infiniti mali inflisse agli Achei»  
sussurrava la voce del vento, recitava il rombo del mare, mentre una mano di dea scioglieva dolce i nodi dei biondi capelli nel suo grembo. Lì giaceva il più grande dei greci, l'Aristos Achaion, abbandonato, nella sua disperazione. Come una madre consola il bambino, che singhiozza dopo aver perduto un giocattolo, con parole e gesti fino a che le lacrime non si secchino sul viso, così Teti leniva il dolore del figlio, tentando di rendergli meno dolorosi quelli che sapeva essere i suoi ultimi giorni sulla luminosa terra. La ninfa temeva il momento in cui ciò che aveva di più caro le sarebbe stato sottratto, ma nonostante la sua immensa potenza non poteva impedire l'avanzata del fato. Teti aveva paura; e mentre il terrore, tanto umano e sconosciuto, le attanagliava le membra, la dea narrò al figlio il suo ultimo dono per lui.

"Queste saranno le parole di grandi poeti, questi versi da dolci voci verranno portati in dimore di re."

I gemiti che salivano rochi dalla gola del grande guerriero si acquietarono, sostituiti da muto dolore mentre il Pelide ascoltava le parole materne.

"Essi canteranno la tua ira e il tuo dolore, canteranno la tua forza e l'implacabilità della tua vendetta. Canteranno la rapidità del tuo piede ed il vigore del tuo braccio, ma dimenticheranno la tua paura. Questo posso prometterti, Achille figlio di Peleo."

"Non ricorderanno, dunque, quel giorno di terrore?"

"Non ricorderanno, se questo è ciò che desideri. Ma prima di ciò io stessa ho una richiesta da farti: tu narrami, adesso, queste memorie che andranno perse, ricordale un'ultima volta per me prima che scompaiano dal mondo dei vivi per sempre."

"Rassicurami allora un'ultima volta di quel che avverrà, mostrami il futuro, che è precluso ai mortali ma chiaro agli occhi degli dei. Nei poemi non sarà dunque narrata l'angoscia che riempì il mio cuore quando Patroclo corse da me, singhiozzando, alla luce delle bianche stelle? Non si saprà delle dolci parole con cui lo pregai di cambiare idea, per quanto egli fosse irremovibile - il malvagio suggerimento dello scaltro Odissea aveva già messo radici nei suoi pensieri - e quanto io stesso fossi prossimo al pianto, mosso dalle sue lacrime e dal presentimento di un crudele destino?"

"Dimenticheranno, Achille."

"Mi si sciolsero le ginocchia ed il cuore, madre, quando lo vidi indossare la bella armatura, vidi l'ombra di Ares ammantargli le spalle, lui che tanto era amato da tutti tra gli Argivi per la sua dolcezza senza pari. Egli era sempre stato un guerriero, lo so, eppure mai avrei voluto vederlo scendere in battaglia: desiderai portare la guerra ad una rapida fine, cosicché morte cogliesse Achei e Troiani ugualmente e noi due soli potessimo torreggiare sul campo di battaglia, potessimo, vincitori, dilettarci con il canto e la danza e le gare di corsa, dimentichi di ogni preoccupazione. Innalzai le mie preghiere al signore degli dei perché il figlio di Menezio potesse scacciare i nemici e tornare intatto, lo supplicai di non lasciare che alcun danno gli venisse arrecato, ma il crudele figlio di Crono prestò ascolto solo in parte, e non accolse la richiesta che più mi era cara."

"Gli aedi narreranno, invece, di come tu l'avessi spinto ad andare, come tu l'avessi incitato a rivestirsi della tua armatura pur di assicurarti gloria ed onore."

"E parleranno forse di come le membra mi si fecero di pietra guardandolo incitare i potenti Mirmidoni, di come io rimasi fermo ad osservarlo muoversi nel mondo dei vivi per l'ultima volta mentre saliva sulla biga, rivolgendomi un saluto con gli occhi? Temo che terrore pari a quello che mi attanagliò le viscere allora mai sia stato conosciuto ad eroe di stirpe divina, poiché è sentimento proprio dei mortali, sebbene essi lo provino spesso quando temono per la loro vita, mentre il mio sconvolgimento era causato dall'idea di vedermi privato di un'altra - la quale credevo fosse destinata a più lunga durata della mia, che già sapevo dover finire sotto le bianche mura di Ilio.  
Sarebbe dunque fonte di grande disonore, credo, che si canti di come un'emozione tale colse Achille Pelide, lasciandolo indifeso nella notte."

"Di questi avvenimenti non una parola tesseranno le dolci voci dei cantori, poiché saranno le imprese di Patroclo e la sua gloriosa fine ad occupare i pensieri loro e del loro pubblico. Sul racconto della morte di Sarpedonte verranno composti versi, mentre le tue tristi ore di attesa non raggiungeranno mai orecchio teso all'ascolto. Ma ti prego, continua, narrami ancora, cosicché questi ultimi momenti passati insieme possano essere allietati dalla memoria di ciò che è stato."

"Ti obbediscono, per quanto ciò che ti racconterò rechi con sé poca gioia, per me. Oh, come fui preso da grande paura, allora! Il mio animo era scosso da violente passioni, ed io mi ritrovai incapace di fare alcunché, bloccato tra una battaglia a cui non potevo prender parte, nonostante quello fosse il mio desiderio, ed un'attesa che non potevo sopportare. In pochi rimasero all'accampamento, quella volta, capaci di scendere di nuovo in battaglia guidati dal potente figlio di Peleo dopo lungo tempo: per un intera notte attesi, vicino alle nere navi, con la sola compagnia di schiave e cani randagi, mentre il pensiero che un fato avverso potresse cogliere Patroclo, mentre respingeva Ettore dentro le mura della sua città, mi stringeva il cuore. Tanto gli avevo ripetuto di limitarsi a fare ciò, e non altro, che rifiutavo l'idea che potesse non avermi dato ascolto, o che, peggio, si stesse compiendo il desiderio degli immortali, e speravo ardentemente che il motivo del suo tardare fosse la resistenza offerta dai Troiani.  
Venne poi poi l'alba portata dalla leggera iride, madre, e mentre il carro di Febo emergeva sull'ampia distesa del mare i feriti iniziarono a giungere, seguiti poi dai morti, portati dai compagni insieme ad infauste notizie.


End file.
